Cookies And Tea
by F.F. Black
Summary: Ela não acreditava na idéia de alguém ter lembrado dela no Natal. Ninguém se quer lhe dava um bilhete de "Boas Festas" na escola. Nem a própria escola fazia isso.


O frio daquela tarde crescia conforme a neve caia, ela abriu a porta sentindo um choque térmico entre o interior da casa e o clima frio lá fora. Ajeitou sua blusa amarela de lã para mais próximo do corpo e saiu de cabeça baixa, evitando o contato direto com a friagem.

Caminhou até a caixa de correios, levantou a portinhola e retirou o conteúdo de lá, fechando-a em seguida. Verificava cada correspondência atravessando o hall de entrada para a cozinha. Uma conta de água, outra de telefone, uma da escola, _"boletim do semestre, imagino"_, pensou, e duas cartas para seus pais. Verificou também os pacotes um a um, encontrando um pequenino com um bilhete grudado na ponta de uma fita roxa, endereçado a ela. Colocou-os em cima da pia, segurando apenas o pacote que encontrava-se em seu nome. Colocou mais perto dos olhos para enxergar melhor, virando de um lado para outro, certificando-se de que não tinha nenhum remetente ou algo o pacote perto do ouvido percebendo que eram várias coisas que tinha dentro. Parou de chacoalhar, com receio de que era um conteúdo frágil. Puxou o bilhete, desgrudando da fita, colocou a caixinha em cima da pia também e levantou a carta para mais perto da luz, buscando alguma descrição ou algo que pudesse revelar seu interior. Pegou um isqueiro na primeira gaveta do lado direito, próximo ao forno elétrico,ligou o gás e acendeu a chama do fogão, colocou a carta próxima a chama, fazendo a cola da correspondência amolecer, pegou uma faca na segunda gaveta, desligou o fogão, e abriu cuidadosamente a aba do envelope, encontrando uma pequena folha de papel dobrada. Puxou para fora com o dedo indicador, depositando o envelope vazio na pia e abriu o papel para ver seu conteúdo. Leu em voz baixa.

_"Obrigada pela ajuda._

_Aproveite o Natal e os Biscoitos._

_PS: Minha mãe fazia quando era criança e colocava para o papai Noel comer. Eu comia escondido porque não acreditava nessas besteiras. Experimente, são muito bons."_

_"Finn"_, ela pensou de imediato. Um sorriso largo surgiu em seus lábios trêmulos quando olhou novamente para o pequeno pacotinho mal embrulhado. Abriu-o rapidamente sem o mínimo cuidado, não aguentando esperar tanto. Ela adorava biscoitos de Natal.

Mesmo não comemorando esses costumes cristãos, os pais dela sempre montavam uma árvore que batia até o teto repleto de enfeites natalinos e com fotografias de Marylin Monroe, Charles Chaplin e outras pessoas que fizeram sucesso no ramo da música e drama, moldados como presentinhos e pendurados nas pontas dos galhos, enquanto ela preparava - desde os seis anos - biscoitos em formatos diversos cobertos de glacê de cores abundantes para colocar embaixo da árvore semi pronta, entre a lareira e os presentes que daria aos pobres desabrigados que ficavam a duas quadras de sua casa. Era sempre a mesma coisa, tornando-se praticamente uma tradição. Colocava os biscoitos na árvore e guardava o restante da fornada para entregar, juntamente com os presentes, aos desabrigados.

Rachel respirou fundo controlando sua euforia enquanto abria a tampa da caixa, retirou cuidadosamente o papel lilás que protegia os biscoitos, analisando cada um. Alguns quebrados, outros perfeitamente intactos, todos sem glacê porém com enormes gotas de chocolate em volta ou com metade de cerejas secas bem ao meio. Finn tinha razão, eles aparentavam ser uma delícia.

Evitando que alguma gordura ou algo parecido pudesse sujar as cartas vindas pelo correio, apanhou-as, juntamente com os pacotes, atravessou a cozinha e direcionou-se até a sala, colocando as cartas na estante. Pegou um post-it verde fluorescente e uma caneta.

_"Papai e papai, essas cartas chegaram hoje pelo correio, creio que uma seja da tia Rose. Chegou também alguns pacotes, coloquei todos em baixo da árvore pois tenho certeza de que são presentes. _

_Beijos,Rachel"_

Destacou a folha e grudou no montante de cartas. Quatro passos a frente, inclinou-se entre a lareira e os presentes embaixo da árvore, depositando os pacotes em um local visível para que seus pais pudessem ver quando voltassem. Ajeitou a posição dos pires onde seriam depositados os biscoitos na véspera do dia de natal e as meias próximo a lareira quando se levantou.

Deixou a caixa de biscoitos no sofá, cobrindo-os novamente com o papel lilás, e voltou à cozinha. Abriu os armários, procurando o bule de chá, na portinha a sua direita, bem em cima de sua cabeça, apanhou um pote de vidro que estava as ervas, colocou-os em cima da pia, retirou também um copo que estava ao seu lado, perto dos pratos azul e branco, virou em busca de uma colher que encontrava-se perto de uma das gavetas de panos de prato. A preparação era simples, pegou o fósforo e acedeu o fogão, encheu o copo d'água jogando o líquido transparente dentro de um vasilhame, transportou até o fogão para que este começasse a ferver, abriu o potinho de ervas, pegou duas colheradas e depositou no coador de chá.

Pensava em todas as possibilidades que Finn pudesse fazer para enviar a caixinha sem que ela soubesse. Fechou os olhos imaginando-o roubar os biscoitos de uma das fornadas de sua mãe e de embrulhar desajeitadamente o pacote, das várias formas de escrita só para que o bilhete ficasse bem mais apresentável a ela, dos diversos papéis jogados fora pelo motivo de não estarem bem escritos. Ela não acreditava na idéia de alguém ter lembrado dela no Natal. Ninguém se quer lhe dava um bilhete de "Boas Festas" na escola. Nem a própria escola fazia isso – _"Diminuição de custos"_, ela acreditava.

Estava consciente de que a passagem para fama era um trajeto muito duro e doloroso, pois teria que passar a frente de muitos e esclarecer para todos de que esse dom era para poucos. Talvez seria por isso que ninguém se lembrava dela, pois, pela sua atitude em busca do estrelato, fez com que muitas pessoas se afastassem.

Mas Finn se lembrou. Lembrou dela e lhe deu um presente.

Ah como ela alegrou-se em saber que pelo menos uma pessoa havia se lembrado dela, ainda mais a pessoa que ela tanto esperava em receber um presente. Apanhou novamente o bilhete e releu, fechou os olhos pela segunda ou terceira vez e pressionou o bilhete contra o peito.

A água já estava quente, desligou o fogo e tirou com cuidado do fogão deixando em cima da mesa da cozinha, colocou o coador na abertura do bule de chá, segurou fortemente o vasilhame de água fervente e depositou devagar por cima do coador, mexendo em sentido horário a mistura da erva com a água até que todo líquido se extinguisse do coador encontrando-se apenas no bule.

Foi até o armário próximo a geladeira, retirando uma xícara cor de tomate e introduzindo o líquido com de caramelo super quente, colocou trinta gotas de adoçante, mexeu com uma colherzinha apanhada em seguida da xícara e experimentou. Estava no ponto.

Deixou a cozinha do jeito que estava e voltou à sala, sentou no sofá de frente a árvore de Natal onde encontrava o pacote semi embrulhado, abriu-os em seguida, apanhou um biscoito com gotas de chocolate e mordeu delicadamente. Ele derreteu em sua boca._"Realmente a mãe dele faz ótimos biscoitos"_, pensou enquanto tomava um gole do chá, _"Vou perguntar que tipo de manteiga a mãe dele usa..."_.

Rachel ficava apreciando cada galho da árvore entre goladas e mordidas. Um enfeite de alguma diva da música girava devagar em um dos galhos, o brilho das bolinhas azuis e pratas se destacavam em sua melhor forma. Ela sorriu em uma das goladas, imaginando uma maneira de prestar seus agradecimentos pelo presente a Finn, sem deixar a entender de que estava surpresa por ganhado algo dele.

* * *

Colocou suas luvas roxas, em conjunto com a touca de mesma cor com listras pretas. Estava nervosa, ainda não sabia ao certo em como agradecer ao Finn por ter se lembrado dela nesses dias antecedentes ao Natal, colocou a alça de sua mochila em um dos lados do ombro, respirou fundo pensando em alguma canção que pudesse relaxar, girou a maçaneta da porta e saiu para o ultimo ensaio do New Directions.

A sala de ensaios estava enfeitada com temas natalinos, Mercedes, Kurt e Artie estavam próximos ao piano, Puck sentado no semi auditório ao lado de Brittany que viajava em pensamentos. Do lado oposto estava Finn. Ela sorriu animada, baixou rapidamente a cabeça acanhada e andou a passos largos até ele. Puck que a olhava desde o momento em que adentrou o local, seguiu seus passos até Finn com esguelha, mas deu de ombros passando a observar a distração de Brittany com os cabelos, logo após prestando a atenção nas conversas de Mercedes com Artie e Kurt. Rachel cumprimentou Finn e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bonita decoração, você não acha?

- Uhum - ele concordou olhando ao redor. - Muito...Natalino - disse voltando para encará-la e sorrindo discretamente.

- Já pensou no que quer de Natal? - ela puxou conversa. Só assim para tentar relaxar e não dizer nada precipitado.

- Para falar a verdade não. Geralmente não peço nada. - ele concluiu mais para si do que para ela.

Ela sorri em sinal de entendimento, virando-se um pouco sua cabeça para o lado oposto, apreciando por poucos segundos um Papai Noel com seu trenó e renas pendurados em uma das extremidades da parede. Seus lábios novamente projetam um sorriso escarlate.

- Finn, só quero que você saiba que irei sempre te ajudar e te apoiar, tá? - ela volta seus olhares para ele. - Não importa como. - continuava sorrindo animadamente esperando a resposta.

- Hum...Obrigada, Rachel - ele olhava para os lados meio que sem entender ao certo, mas concordou com um aceno entre duvidoso e positivo.

- Á propósito - ela fez uma pausa, abaixando para olhar seus próprios sapatos. Ele a encarava, esperando que continuasse. - Os biscoitos que sua mãe fez estavam realmente muito bons. Ela tem ótimo dom culinário.

- Biscoitos? - ele indagou sem entender - Minha mãe não sabe nem fazer um arroz sem antes queimar praticamente metade dele. Ainda mais fazer biscoitos.

Rachel levantou a cabeça com uma expressão confusa enquanto o encarava, seu sorriso murchou quase que instantaneamente.

- Então onde você comprou a caixinha?

- Que caixinha?

- A dos biscoitos! - sua expressão mudara em sinal de indagação. - Então quem fez aqueles biscoitos e me enviou juntamente com um bilhete?

- Desculpe, Rachel - Finn começou - Mas eu não entreguei nada a você. Como já disse, minha mãe não sabe nem fritar um ovo direito.

Ela entristeceu-se de tal forma ainda prestando a atenção em cada palavra que ele pronunciava, engoliu em seco para não cair nenhuma lágrima. Como fora burra em pensar que Finn faria uma coisa dessas para ela. Sentia-se ainda mais envergonhada se passando por boba na frente dele, achando que ganhara um presente assim. Achava agora que aquilo nem era realmente dela, poderia ser de um de seus pais por algum serviço prestado de alguma ONG de auxílio à União dos Gays da América ou algo do estilo. – mesmo tendo a certeza de que aquele bilhete tinha o seu.

Seu estômago dava voltas, precisava sair de perto dele.

- Vou até o corredor para ver se Mr. Schue já está chegando - arrumou uma desculpa.

- O-okay - ele concordou ainda confuso com tudo aquilo.

Ela levantou quase que por impulso e saiu da sala de ensaios. Precisava pensar em algo. Precisava pensar em alguma canção que pudesse se animar e arrumar sua mente. Uma música da Broadway que falava de tristezas e alegrias surgiu em sua mente. Ela focou-se nisso andando por entre os corredores. Sentia-se enjoada, pensava que era pelo fato de não ter comido nada antes de sair de casa por causa da ansiedade em que se encontrava,_"preciso comer alguma coisa"_, afirmou para si, virando-se para o corredor direito que dava para o refeitório se andasse sempre reto naquela mesma direção.

O refeitório estava vazio, exceto por dois garotos, uma menina que lia um livro no fundo do salão, Puck que comia biscoitos sentado no canto a quatro mesas depois da porta de entrada e duas meninas que faziam as unhas bem na mesa de centro.

Ficou atônita por longos segundos. _"Espera. Comendo...biscoitos?"_, pensou, _"O que ele possivelmente faria está fora de cogitação!"_. Com passos decididos foi em direção a ele, parando em sua frente em posição um tanto quanto centrada. Por um momento ele não havia nem notado sua presença, colocando um biscoito, com uma cereja no meio, inteiro em sua boca, tomando em seguida um longo gole de chá gelado e voltando a mastigar calmamente. Pega outro biscoito, toma outro longo gole de chá e passa a apreciar o próximo que comeria depois daquele que estava em suas mãos. Olha assustado para uma mão feminina apanhar aquele com gotas de chocolate que estava apreciando, parando devagar de tomar seu chá gelado e a observar quem estava parado a sua frente. Rachel encara demoradamente o biscoito que apanhara, analisava farelo por farelo, aproximando-se ainda mais de seus olhos, cheira coloca próximo de sua boca morde devagar, degustando vagarosamente. Puck só checava cada movimentação dela, sem sair de sua posição anterior, segurando o copo de chá no ar e com a outra mão o biscoito que comeria.

Rachel fechou os olhos para sentir cada espaço daquilo, sentindo borboletas no estômago em descobrir que fora Puck o responsável por aqueles biscoitos entregues em sua casa. Ela abre os olhos, inclina-se para frente, querendo encarar mais de perto aquele pacote próximo a ele. Quase que entrando no pacote, volta a encarar Puck. Ambos estavam a centímetros de distância, ela incrédula com a boca semi aberta e ele sério encarando-a também. Com um movimento repentino e ao mesmo tempo premeditado, ele aproxima-se um pouco de seu rosto chocado, reparando de que tinha um pinta clara próximo de sua boca, e coloca aquele biscoito que ele segurava e que tanto esperava para comer inteiro na boca, sorrindo ironicamente em seguida enquanto mastigava e voltava a se reencostar na cadeira ainda observando-a sem piscar. Ela inspira ainda incrédula, endireita-se e sai tempestuosamente deixando-o. Este seguia seus passos com esguelha, ainda sorrindo, tomando mais um gole de chá.

* * *

Para ele, aquele era outro dia chato como todos os outros, voltara para casa a noite depois de ficar horas sem fazer nada encostado em um bar, esperando para que alguém lhe pagasse uma cerveja.

Abriu a porta, passou pelo Hall de entrada indo em direção as escadas, pára em um dos degraus para apreciar sua mãe colocando um pratinho com biscoitos cobertos por um plástico e um copo que depois estaria cheio até a boca de leite._"E este aqui é para o Papai Noel quando chegar para trazer seus presentes", _escutava sua mãe dizer para sua irmã mais nova enquanto esta assentia com a cabeça animada - Mesmo criado com base nas tradições judaicas, sua família sempre se divertia com essa idéia de Papai Noel descer da chaminé. - Sorri vendo toda aquela cena e volta a subir os degraus.

Abre a porta de seu quarto, joga sua jaqueta preta em um canto do quarto, seus tênis em outro, fechando a porta em suas costas, e joga-se de cara na cama, exausto. Vira para pegar seu travesseiro, mas este para o ato deparando-se com um embrulho todo enfeitado com fitas verdes, vermelhas e azuis em cima de sua escrivaninha. Saltou da cama, buscando com as mãos o embrulho, olhou minutos a fio antes de abrir a porta de seu quarto, deixando semi-aberta

- Mãe, o que é esse troço em cima da minha escrivaninha? - ele gritou para o andar de baixo, inclinando-se para fora do quarto, segurando a maçaneta com uma mão o embrulho com a outra.

_- Ah, foi uma garota judia que trouxe e mandou te entregar, que por sinal tem um sorriso muito lindo! _- ela gritou de volta - _Aquela estrela de Davi que ela tem no pescoço mostra que ela tem tradição, Noah. Uma graça, realmente uma graça._ - continuava, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor.

Puck encarava o pacotinho, abrindo sem dó, levantando a tampa que protegia seu conteúdo. Um bilhetinho foi a primeira coisa que viu antes de retirar o papel manteiga que cobria uma pequena quantidade de biscoitos glaceados em formato de flores, Papai Noel e renas, abriu o bilhete muito bem dobrado com letras perfeitamente escritas e decoradas ao estilo clássico à lá Vivaldi. Dentro, redigia-se um simples "Obrigado" e logo abaixo as inicias "R.B" com detalhes minuciosos e uma pequena estrela abaixo.

Um sorriso sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo doce, invade seus lábios sem mostrar os dentes, pega um biscoito em formato de margarida e coloca na boca.

Puck tranquilizou-se. Sabia que agora estavam quites de alguma forma. E sempre ficará grato por Rachel tê-lo ajudado a se limpar no dia em que levou sluches na cara pela primeira vez.

* * *

**Reviews são otimamente apreciados!**


End file.
